


Compulsion

by Anonymous



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dermatillomania, Gen, Not Beta Read, Self-Harm, author projecting onto character, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Knowing you shouldn't do something and being able to stop are two different things.





	Compulsion

Finding out there was a term for his compulsion didn't help. He hadn't stopped; he'd just gotten better at hiding it.

He kept his face perfect to head off temptation, kept his nails trimmed short to try and reduce the damage he could do.

Keep your hands busy Knox, always keep your hands busy: with reaping, with paperwork, with a pretty girl.

The moment they're idle he finds himself slipping back without a thought.

Feel a bump of any kind, a scab, an ingrown hair. The need to claw rises up. And his brain says to stop stop STOP while his hands refuse to obey.

The sting when he makes himself bleed, the awareness he just created a vicious cycle, that it'll be even harder to stop now.

But at least the marks are hidden by his clothes. No one needs to know.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1am in one sitting so it is what it is.


End file.
